primafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #1 Title: The heart below. CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench. Logline: ' '"Apparently, Area 51 is actually a secret world organization that has been in charge of manipulating humanity for almost a century. Since it was created, it has been planting false propaganda about the extraterrestrial presence in people's heads. However, all that is just a facade to hide what is truly behind those walls. What would happen when a simple security guard accidentally trespass a forbidden area? Would he be afraid of the truth or fall in love with the lie?" SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: The main character, Damian Green, is a security guard that has work the night shift in Area 51's headquarters during the last ten years. He knows almost every corner of the facility, except the basement labs. As a team member of the security department, you expect to know what you are guarding, but the thing is, Damian only knows what he needs to know, which is practically nothing. He knows that in the labs work a team of genius scientists; two of them, who are the team leaders, are an inch close to move and live there. However, one particular night, these professors decided to leave the facilities to get some food; leaving Damian alone inside the building. No unauthorized person is allowed to go downstairs to the labs, but when a rat stoles Damian's keys, he felt forced to follow the animal to the most humid and dark place of the area; the basement itself. Act 2: Damian entered the labs for following the rat, but since he was amazed by the room, he forgot about the keys. The labs had many other doors, so he picked one and started to explore what it was behind it. He found a huge tank made of glass filled with water that looked like a pool and tries to see if it was something there, after a few moments of waiting, he suddenly startled by the presence of a woman with the tail of a fish that watched from the other side. He screamed and left to the surface immediately, but he felt tempted with the curiosity. Damian started to plan ways to keep the scientist out of the labs so he could investigate the creature more. He started to visit the mermaid almost daily when he made sure the scientists were out. Even though they didn't speak the same language, they find a way to communicate; but that didn't stop Damian to try to teach her his language, or to fell in love with her. When everything was going great, he suddenly started to feel her distant, so he asked her what was wrong, but the mermaid only saw him with resentment. Act 3: Damian was persistent with the mermaid and tried to get her in good terms again. One day, the mermaid spoke to him using telepathy and told him that she couldn't stand seeing him after what the human race did to her and her friends and family; She told him that the worst part of all was that she felt lonely and she misses her family very much. Damian tried to comfort her and asked her what could he do to end her suffering, the mermaid convinced him that she only needed to see her family once and that she will be alright. She told him about a mysterious box that Area 51 had held, that he only needed to find the box and open it, that would allow her to see her family once more. Damian, enchanted by the mermaid charisma, decided to find the box in order to make her happy. After an exhaustive search, he finally found it; a hexagonal box, and brought it to the mermaid presence so he could open it in front of her. The mermaid was blissful and encourage him to open it, so he did. A big swirl came out from the box, and the earth started to shake, the sound of thunders could be heard and everything started to broke. The glass of the tank started to crack until it broke, it freed all the pressure of water over Damian and flood the room. He fell into the ground feeling dizzy, and before passing out, he could descry the silhouette of the woman he loved, now with human legs, next to a really strong man. When he woke up, he was tied up to a hospital bed and his best friend, who was part of the Area 51 association, next to him. Damian's friend revealed the truth behind the box, Area 51 was hiding the existence of the "Greek mythology" behind all extraterrestrial propaganda and that aliens didn't really exist. He asked Damian if he ever heard about the myth of Pandora's box, which happened to be the hexagonal box that Damian found. The friend told him that many millennia ago when humankind praised the Olympus, a destructive war between gods and titans almost extinct the human race and the world. Humans had to go against their belief and find a way to stop the war; someone found Pandora's box and trapped all nonhuman creature, except for animals, inside it. However, they kept ten long-living species out of the box to study them, so they would be prepared if there was a next time. Damian's friend revealed the identity of the mermaid. Her name was Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife. Genre: Drama/Romance CHARACTERS = PROTAGONISTS: # Damian Green.-''' A thirty-eight years old security guard that has been working in Area 51 headquarters for the past 10 years. He got the job thanks to a recommendation from his childhood best friend, Nicholas, who is a high-rank member of the organization. # 'Amphitrite.-' She is Poseidon's wife, queen of the sea, and one of the 50 daughters of Nereus and Doris; which makes her a nereid, a sea nymph. Nereids were lower goddesses of water with the upper body of a beautiful woman and the bottom half of a fish, they were usually friendly with the sailors and mankind. However, there were also corrupted nereids. Amphitrite used to love mankind as well but after the betrayal of the human race for captured her family and herself. she became full of anger and planed her revenge for a long time; she was only waiting for the right time. '''ANTAGONISTS: # Area 51. -''' A global association that had taken control of the world, which means that they are secretly in charge of all governments and all information; In this way, they had found a way to fill the heads of humanity with lies and cover the truth of the ancient believers. # 'The Scientists.-' They are in charge of monitoring the individuals who have captives in the laboratories and they make tests for them, for that reason, they spend most of their time inside the basements. = '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: # Nicholas Sproud.-''' A high-rank member on the Area 51 association, he is also Damian's childhood best friend and the one who recommended Damian for the job ten years ago. # 'Peter Fontaine.-' He is a good friend of Damian, they know each other because he works nightshifts with him, although Peter is in charge of guarding the fence outside. # 'Andrea López.-' Another security guard whose shift is during the daytime. Damian and she only have a good coworkers relationship but they do not get to see each other much. However, ever since Damian found the mermaid, she has started to feel curious about Damian strange behaviors. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS # 'The Lobby.-' In this location, Damian has the first encounter with the rad, who ended up stolen Damian's keys. # 'The Basement/Labs.-' This area has restrictions even for the members of the association, it is where the magic happens. The first thing someone would see is a large room in circular shape, the lights are dimmed when there is no one and they have an electric blue color. The place has many different gadgets for scientific purposes, the most attractive to the sight is in the middle of the room, something similar to a metallic stretcher with three pairs of leather straps and a big lamp hanging over it from the roof, next to it there is a small table with various tools, there are some needles between them. There are also eleven doors surrounding the room, they seem to be armored but they are designed to open easily from outside, but not from the inside. # 'Room #7.-' This is the room where the mermaid is. there is a really long corridor that ends in a mezzanine balcony, from there you can see a huge water thank from the top that almost fill the entire room. The water on this tank looks like pool water. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION In this story, the audience finds out how all the mess that is going to happen through all the macro story started. It explains what Area 51 does to the creatures and how they broke free from their prisons. SALABLE DESCRIPTION '''Demographic: '''Young Female. '''Medium: Drama Series. Why this medium: Young female are very much attracted to so call dramas. An example of this is all the Asian dramas that had become popular over the world. Platform: Netflix. Why this Platform: Netflix makes easier to engage with a series, especially because of the lack of advertisement and the facility to watch it anywhere you go with a mobile device.